Canted coil springs can be used to, among other things, achieve consistent contact between components. Due to the deflective or slanted properties of canted coil springs, reliable contact with near constant contact force can be maintained with tolerance variations between contacting parts and surface unevenness. A canted coil spring may be wrapped around an object such as a piston or rectangular member, placed in housing grooves, or attached to components in order to facilitate mechanical or electrical contact with other parts. When the object is viewed along its cross section, a length of the spring on one side of the object has coils that are canted in an opposite direction as coils on the other side of the object. As a result, when the object is inserted into a receiving object along the length of the spring such that longitudinal spring contact occurs between the coils and the receiving object, the opposite cant in the coils can cause interference and/or resistance, which may result in the inability for insertion or a higher force on the coils along one side of the object compared to the opposing side. Accordingly, the insertion can be difficult, cumbersome, and/or cause misalignment due to the uneven forces exerted on the spring, which may cause a turn or a twist in the objects. An example a conventional canted coil spring that is wrapped around an object and used for a longitudinal spring contact with sliding insertion can be found in FIGS. 8A and 8B of Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0160139, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.